guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Setlist in Guitar Hero: Aerosmith
The following table contains the tracks in Guitar Hero: Aerosmith. In each set, the first two tracks are from artists who inspired, performed with, or liked by Aerosmith. It was previously announced that The White Stripes and Deep Purple were to appear in the game as "opening acts", but they were ommitted from the final track list. The ones in bold are the songs by Aerosmith. } !style="background:#ddddee;" width=70 | Year !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Song title !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Artist !style="background:#ddddee;" width=150 | Master recording? !style="background:#ddddee;" width=200 | Tier |- |1964||"All Day and All of the Night" || The Kinks (cover by chris vollars mum) || - || 2. “First Taste of Success” (Max’s Kansas City |- |1972||"All the Young Dudes" || Mott the Hoople (cover by WaveGroup) || - || 1. “Getting the Band Together” (Nipmuc High School) |- |'1976'||'"Back in the Saddle"' || Aerosmith || }} || 5. “The Great American Band” (Half Time Show) |- |1991||"Always On The Run" || Lenny Kravitz feat. Slash || }} || 5. "The Great American Band" (Half Time Show) |- |'2001'||"Beyond Beautiful"† || Aerosmith || }} || 5. “The Great American Band” (Half Time Show) |- |'1977'||"Bright Light Fright" || Aerosmith || }} || 4. “International Superstars” (Moscow) |- |1977||"Cat Scratch Fever" || Ted Nugent || }}|| 6. “Rock N Roll Legends” (Rock & Roll Hall of Fame) |- |1977||"Complete Control" || The Clash || }} || 3. “The Triumphant Return” (The Orpheum) |- |'1977'|| "Draw the Line" || Aerosmith || }} || 1. “Getting the Band Together” (Nipmuc High School) (encore) |- |'2008'|| "Dream On" || Aerosmith || }} || 5. “The Great American Band” (Half Time Show) (encore) |- |1979||"Dream Police" || Cheap Trick || }} || 1. “Getting the Band Together” (Nipmuc High School) |- |'2008'|| "Guitar Battle vs Joe Perry"† || Joe Perry || }} || 6. “Rock N Roll Legends” (Rock & Roll Hall of Fame) |- |1990||"Hard to Handle" || The Black Crowes (cover by Steve Ouimette) || - || 5. “The Great American Band” (Half Time Show) |- |1988||"I Hate Myself for Loving You" || Joan Jett || }} || 2. “First Taste of Success” (Max’s Kansas City) |- |1985||"King of Rock" || Run-D.M.C. || }} || 4. “International Superstars” (Moscow) |- |'1993'|| "Livin' on the Edge" || Aerosmith || }} || 3. “The Triumphant Return” (The Orpheum) |- |'1989'||"Love in an Elevator"† || Aerosmith || }} || 3. “The Triumphant Return” (The Orpheum) (encore) |- |'2008'||"Make It" || Aerosmith || }} || 1. “Getting the Band Together” (Nipmuc High School) |- |'2008'|| "Mama Kin" || Aerosmith || }} || 6. “Rock N Roll Legends” (Rock & Roll Hall of Fame) |- |'2008'|| "Movin' Out" || Aerosmith || }} || 2. “First Taste of Success” (Max’s Kansas City) |- |'1979'||"No Surprize"† || Aerosmith || }} || 2. “First Taste Of Success” (Max’s Kansas City) |- |'1976'||'"Nobody's Fault"' || Aerosmith || }} || 4. “International Superstars” (Moscow) |- |1973||"Personality Crisis" || New York Dolls (cover by Steve Ouimette) || - || 3. “The Triumphant Return” (The Orpheum) |- |'1987'|| "Rag Doll"† || Aerosmith || }} || 3. “The Triumphant Return” (The Orpheum) |- |1992||"Sex Type Thing" || Stone Temple Pilots || }} || 6. “Rock N Roll Legends” (Rock & Roll Hall of Fame) |- |1985||"She Sells Sanctuary" || The Cult || }} || 4. “International Superstars” (Moscow) |- |'1975'||'"Sweet Emotion"' || Aerosmith || }} || 2. “First Taste of Success” (Max’s Kansas City) (encore) |- |'1975'|| "Toys in the Attic" || Aerosmith || }} || 6. “Rock N Roll Legends” (Rock & Roll Hall of Fame) |- |'1974'|| "Train Kept A-Rollin'" || Aerosmith || }} || 6. “Rock N Roll Legends” (Rock & Roll Hall of Fame) (encore) |- |'1975'|| "Uncle Salty" || Aerosmith || }} || 1. “Getting the Band Together” (Nipmuc High School) |- |'1986'|| "Walk This Way" || Aerosmith featuring Run-D.M.C. || }} || 4. “International Superstars” (Moscow) (encore) |} This song has been re-recorded for use in Guitar Hero: Aerosmith Song has a rhythm guitar track instead of a bass guitar co-operative play track. Bonus songs Bonus songs can be purchased using in-game money at "The Vault", along with additional characters, outfits, guitars and finishes, and video interviews with Aerosmith. Once purchased, the player may play these songs in Quickplay, co-operative, or competitive modes. All bonus songs in the game are master recordings. } !style="background:#ddddee;" width=70 | Year !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Song title !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Artist |- |'1976'||"Combination" || Aerosmith |- |'2007'|| "Joe Perry Guitar Battle" ||'Joe Perry' |- |'1977'|| "Kings and Queens" || Aerosmith |- |'1985'|| "Let the Music Do the Talking" || Aerosmith |- |'2005'||"Mercy" || Joe Perry |- |'1974'||"Pandora's Box" || Aerosmith |- |'1998'||'"Pink"' || Aerosmith |- |'1976'||"Rats in the Cellar" || Aerosmith |- |'2005'||"Shakin' My Cage" || Joe Perry |- |'2005'||"Talk Talkin" || Joe Perry |- |'1975'||'"Walk This Way"' || Aerosmith |} Song has a rhythm guitar track instead of a bass guitar co-operative play track. * * Category:Lists *